


Encore, Encore!

by karrenia_rune



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Concerts, Double Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trio attend a concert in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encore, Encore!

Sometimes the Trio felt an almost overwhelming urge to no longer remain on the fringes of human society but to fully reveal themselves, one of those times was when seemingly everyone in the city was observing a festival that reminded them of the summer solstice. They were perched on the roof edge over the half-shell of the open-air stage; half-hidden by the angular shadows made by the amps and lights and other equipment set up for the various performances. Their perch was a good one, but not revealing enough that anyone casually glancing up would see them up there.

The music and dancing seemed electric that particular night, like a mighty throbbing river that flowed through the performers and into the audience and through the air, catching them all up in something more, something bigger and better than themselves; for as long as it would last. 

Broadway thumped his fist on Lexington’s shoulder, nearly upsetting the smaller yellowish-green gargoyle off of his perch, but as soon as he recovered, shooting his larger rookery brother a half-mocking, half-serious wounded look, quickly shrugged it off. He was determined that nothing; even a little good-humored rough-housing would spoil this evening. Just to his left, his other rookery brother, Brooklyn, swayed back and forth in time with the music, his eyes half-lidded and quietly mouthing the lyrics to the songs that he could recognize.


End file.
